


Love me not

by gogy_s1mp



Category: DreamSMP, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogy_s1mp/pseuds/gogy_s1mp
Summary: DreamNotFound but from Sapnap's point of view.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Something buzzed. My screen illuminated my face to find that dream texted me. 

“What do you think about flying out to Florida where we can all meet?”

“Is George coming” I reluctantly texted

“Of course, we already have his tickets bought, so are you on board?”

Him and George always plan things without me, it's a bad habit of theirs I like to remind myself.

“Helloooo? Sapnap? Are you there?”

“Oh yeah sorry, uhhh sure I’m on board, when are you thinking?”

“This weekend”

THIS WEEKEND? He’s kidding right?

“Uhh sure see you there”

I closed off the conversation quickly as I laid down in my bed. We all have always talked about meeting, But we never actually planned it… I would think they would include me in planning it out, I guess not. I turned to face my computer when I got excited that I might see karl online. I quickly jumped up and sat in my chair to get on discord. I went to the Dream Smp channel and found not Karl, but George and Dream on vc 3. I had decided to just join the game first.

Sapnap joined the game

Awesomedude: Welcome Sapnap! :)  
Badboyhalo: Hello muffin head 

Dream: Join teamspeak

The noise that notifies everyone that I entered the call flooded my ears as my foot started to bounce on the rim of my chair. George was yelling at dream to “shut it” making dream surprisingly have a hint of hurt in his voice. 

“Come on dream he didn’t mean it. George tell dream your sorry.” I said sarcastically.

“ Hey Sapitsnapits” 

“Dream was just telling me how he was going to get me his merch but, then proceeded to go on about how it would be like giving me his hoodie” george exclaimed 

“I’m just being nice” dream said while holding in a weeze 

“Dream your just a simp”

“Watch out, you don’t want to get banned” dream said

“Wait you guys are streaming?” 

“Yeah, well George is, sorry we forgot to tell you, anyways say hi to chat!”

Of course they forgot to tell me. I always find them on the team speaking without me. I haven't been in one of georges streams in 2 weeks.

Another sound effect blares in my ears as I find George and Dream muted. They are probably laughing their asses off on a call together.

I open a new tab as I type in twitch to see George has been streaming for 30 minutes already. Figures I click on the stream to see George's face is red. Why had they muted?

“Hello?”

George looks flustered as his stream randomly ends. The chat is going wild at the stream ending. Dream and George quickly leave the vc. Not again. As soon as I was going to leave the VC Karl joins

“Hi nimrod”

“Hello”

“I saw you alone and decided to hop on”

“Oh you love me” 

“Always, anyway I’m excited to see the vlog of you and dream and george meeting”

“I’m not” I muttered under my breath 

“What was that”

“Oh nothing, so they already announced it?” 

“Yeah its all over twitter”

“Of course it is, uhh sorry I have to go” 

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to go make my favorite sandwich, meatball sub. *takes out phone and books tickets to florida* *books them*


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finally gets ready for the flight.

George makes an uncomfortable remark slightly flirtatiously towards dream. They don’t know i’m on the call. 

“Dude chill” 

“Sorry George don’t be so sensitive”

“I-I’m not. Come on you didn’t actually mean that” 

“What if I did?”

“No you don’t I don’t believe it.”

“Check your phone”

“WHAT THE HELL DREAM”

The noise that signals me leaving is tempting but I want to know what they are talking about. 

“Why did you send me a picture of your eye, don’t scare me like that.”

I never noticed dreams eyes when I got an updated face reveal, it wasn’t his star feature I guess, I don’t know why but George seemed to enjoy them, almost as if he wanted to see more. 

“I don’t know, I guess I wanted to prove I was a real person.”

“Oh uhh I have to go.”

“Okay, see you later?”

“Uh sure.”

George always reminded himself and I that he would wait till he meets dream to see his face, so it would feel like an accomplishment, but I don't know if that statement still stands. His voice sounded very intrigued to see the face that matches his eyes, I could just hear a smile peeking through his anger at dream.

It was the night before I had to go to the airport. George was already on the plane for a while now because he lived so far. I called dream in excitement and asked him about how the airplane food was, as a conversation starter. Dream sounded half asleep and was lecturing me about how I called him at one am. I ended the call to sleep but that plan didn't work out so well. George could already be there, in dreams house. If I miss George's reaction to dreams face I will just about leave. 

I swear I ended the call five seconds ago, but its two a.m. My flight leaves at six thirty, i should probably get out of my bed although I didn’t get any sleep. I facetimed dream while I finished packing my bags and he looked especially put together today, “Probably to impress George” I joked but dreams response was completely genuine “yeah yeah” He never answered my question about airplane food so I asked again, this was my first time going on a airplane and it was to meet my best friends. He insisted I didn't eat the airplane food out of “common sense” so I stopped at Subway to get the meatball sub. 

At the airport I went through a bunch of security checks, constantly texting Dream to ask him where to check in next, being I didn't know how airports work. I got on the plane where someone recognized me and asked for a picture, my hair was a mess and I was wearing sweatpants and a black tshirt, not something you want people posting about, But I said of course! And after that slept through the whole flight and woke up to a text from Dream saying that i’m trending on twitter. 

“Ha ha very funny”

“No I’m not joking, someone saw you on their flight and posted pictures of you sleeping”

“What the hell” 

Sure enough when I looked on twitter I was number two on trending, behind dreamnotfound. That lightened my mood a little bit but I’m never going on a plane again. As I threw myself together I texted dream saying I landed and he quickly sent that he has been waiting for me for the past half hour. 

“Has George landed yet?”

“No he has an hour left, I see you”

“Where”

“Dude look straight” 

“Oh I see you too :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!


	3. Arving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap arives at dreams house

Dream starts running toward me and opens up his arms. I finally met my best friend. We are hugging, not our minecraft characters, real people. It feels too good to be true as Dream starts talking about all the plans he has for the trip. I really didn't care about the plans, so the noises were drowned out by my excitement for meeting george. Dream was reliable, he was always comfortable and made it clear that he wanted me to feel safe in his hometown, but George was definitely going to have a panic attack. He was so affected by dreams flirtatious jokes lately that I don't know what he would do when he makes those jokes in person. As Dream and I walk to his car I notice that he is wearing khakis. KHAKIS? I clearly didn’t pay attention to the plan because I didn’t know that we were going anywhere fancy. 

We arrived at his car, a Honda Civic. Okay okay thats just a little bit funny. He mockingly opens the passenger door for me and he gets in the driver's seat. We have an hour until George is here so we just head back to his house because I wanted to put my bags down and say hi to patches. He turns on his Taylor Swift radio and we start just singing as if we have been in that car together for an hour, it just felt natural being bestfriends with Dream, we always just go with the flow and it’s never awkward, like even if we are just silent, it somehow just works. It’s like a judgment free zone when we are together but when it comes to george, dream starts getting very worried about how he presents himself and how he acts around him. We continue jamming out to Taylor Swift and pull into his driveway. 

He definitely trimmed his bushes. It looks like he power washed his driveway. He has had his covid mask off for a while now in the car and he looks like his eyes were just meant to be with his face, like george can probably imagine what dream looks like just from his eye, like that just fits his face. Dream looks proud of his presenting of his house as he walks up to the door and opens it. 

As we enter I know exactly where that picture on his instagram about his youtube plaque. Patches starts running around his feet, excited that he is back. Dream sits down on his bars stool, openly suggesting that I sit next to him.

“This is your house? It looks like it was a million bucks”

“Yeah, it kind of was, I didn't want to but it but my mom insisted it would be a good investment.

“I honestly thought you would have like a couch and one painting and call it a day”

“Ha ha very funny”

Dream’s phone almost scares him when he looks to find that George texted him. It looks like his face gets nervous and his organs turn to jello, he looks excited to the point where he is scared.

“Is George almost here?” I ask trying to keep his mind from wandering off to the bad outcomes of meeting him. 

“Yeah, we should go to the airport”

I drop my bags in the kitchen where I will pick them up and put them away once George joins us. So we get back in the car and put Taylor Swift back on again except this time Dream doesn’t sing. He’s nervous as hell to meet George and I can feel it. 

“You know George can smell fear, right?” I joked trying to keep his mind off of it “Dude what’s wrong?”

“Are sure sure you want to know?”

“Yeah its not like your revealing that you hate him, right?”

“Of course not but, okay. So I’ve been feeling this for a long time now, whenever he joins the call I get nervous, I’m always nervous around him he’s like, controlling me. It’s weird like if i’m around George I just blank out and worry about what he thinks of me, I know he feels differently but I don’t know differently by what means. I guess what i’m saying is that I love him.

“Oh… cool uhh like good for you, could you um...clarify?

“I’m in love with George you bitch”

“Oh..pog?”

“Your okay with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be, I was honestly scared that I wouldn't be a godfather for one of your kids because you would chose george over me, but now i’m in the clear” 

“Well that is if George likes me back you know.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I was just joking but i'm sure he does. I have barely been on any of his streams because he literally told me he wanted alone time with you. He always gets flustered around you and you know that”

“Oh really, Well we are here. George’s plane just landed.”


	4. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George got off his flight

We made it to the airport and I could see dream fidgeting with his collar because he is sweating, his hands are shaking as he tries to put them in his pockets to calm down. 

“Here, I will go up to George and walk him over to you, I’ll even text you when i'm walking over just to take some stress off of it.”

“Thanks man”

“Yeah you're a mess, like go to the bathroom and splash your face with water or something.” 

“Okay okay just wait for me outside”

As he is in the bathroom I think about what just happened. I’m a third wheel. I’m gonna be an uncle while they both get to be dads. I’m proud of Dream for telling me, but I’m scared that they might leave me. One day they will move out together and live in a house without me. I might have a room, but it won’t be full time like we imagined when we talked about moving in with each other. Dream exited the bathroom. 

“George texted me, he’s off” Dream nervously mumbled

“Okay, you sure you want me to go first?”

“Yeah, anything to take the stress away”

I start literally sprinting over to the exit of Georges flight as dream jogs behind me like a little kid getting dropped off at daycare, hiding behind me he looks for george. I spot him. I point to let dream know as he starts backing away so I can say hi to george first, stick to the plan. I run up to George and give him a hug from behind, to which he screams of course scared that he’s getting kidnapped.

“SAPNAP”

“Hello!!!”

“WHAT THE HELL SAPNAP”

“Sorry man chillax”

George starts hugging me back, he’s so short that his face is digging into my chest, that’s embarrassing. 

“Wanna go see Dream?”

“Of course!”

Hes sounds so eager he’s gonna explode. It seems as if he had waited all flight to see him. I text dream, “we are walking over”

I turn the corner to find dream on his phone looking at the text it looks like he has ants in his pants, they both need to chill out.

“Over there” I point

“The one with the khakis?”

“Yeah, now go say hi”

I practically push George over to dream as he is in shock at dreams build. They just stood there looking super shy. Like George is in shock. I nudge dream and glace and george to signal him to do something, obviously neither one of them are going to take charge. He doesn’t get the memo so I do what anyone would do to their friend, I shove him into hugging George. I can’t keep up with their shyness. Their hug looks a little too intimate to be platonic, but that’s the point so whatever.

“DREAM!”

“GEORGE!” Dream mocks

“Uhh, so um how have you been?”

“Good now that you are here” Dream jokes

George is now red. Nice going dream you already have him weak in the knees.

“Okay lovebirds lets go”

Shit, George is more red, oops. I didn’t know he could get this red, the saturation on his camera sucks. 

“Nice going” dream whispers to me

“Yeah yeah like you did any better”

As we walk I feel so tempted to make Dream and George hold hands like come on. We know you want to. So I text dream.

“Hold his hand”

“Not yet”

“Hold his goddamn hand”

“NOT YET”

Dream flips me off. Of course I should have known. George glances over at me to check my reaction, he almost looks confused, like dude we are talking about you. He looks over at Dream, into the same eyes that dream sent him a picture of, he looks into his eyes like they are a beautiful green forest and he is trying to spot a bird. How is dream so stupid, he really thinks he doesn’t have any chance whatsoever. The awkward silence ends at his Honda Civic in the parking lot, letting George let out a small laugh. On our ride home, it’s just as painful as the walk to the car, they both still have their walls up around each other and need to let go. In the middle of the car ride Dream had forgotten his mask was still on. He shyly takes his mask off so he doesn’t alarm George, it’s already embarrassing that he forgot to take it off. He didn’t need to take off his mask to get George’s attention, George was still staring into his eyes trying to find that bird. But now his gaze is lowered, to his lips. Oh fuck. 

Karl facetimes me which breaks Georges gaze and starts looking at me, almost looking upset that there is someone else in the car besides him and Dream. Yep i’m the third wheel. I answer trying not to notice Georges glare. 

“Sapnap, how are you doing? :)”

“Good i’m kind of in the car right now with Dream and George”

“Wait, it's already time? Can I be in the vlog?”

WE FORGOT TO VLOG

“Sure, uh I don’t have a camera on me, i’ll just screenrecord.”

I look up to give an uncertain look at George reminding him we have to vlog, I wish we didn’t, there's no way Dream or George can make a move when we are on camera. George already has his camera out vlogging the facetime.

“I’M IN THE VLOG, IN YOUR FACE QUACKITY”

Dream pulls up to a restaurant

“You guys should probably hang up, we are at the restaurant.”

“Okay, see you later sapnap”

“Bye karl”

I didn't want to hang up, I never do. But Dream and George were eager to hop out of the tight space of the car so they were rushing themselves out of Dream’s car. George has to go to the bathroom so me and dream find a booth to sit at

“Dude, put some pep in your step, did you not see how red George got earlier?”

“No I was too busy getting lectured by you, if everything is going fine then why should I mess it up?”

“Dude he was literally staring at you for the whole car ride. And when you took off your mask” SapNap gave him an eye gesture. To make him understand George was mesmerized. “He looked pissed when he realized I was in the backseat because of my ringtone.”

George sat down next to me, hopefully so he could be looking at dream. 

“So Dream what do you recommend here?”

“Anything but the meatball sub”

“Oh, of course.”

“Someone is looking at us” George points

“Shit”

“They are walking towards us”

“SHIT SHIT SHIT” dream mumbles

“Are you Dream?”

“Y-yeah”

They cover their eyes with their hand and run away tripping onto the floor but getting up and running.

“That went, uh well?” 

“I’d say so” Dream laughs

That little incident was all Dream and George needed to start getting over their shyness, they finally started laughing together like they do on calls everyday. Once our food arrives, they get nervous again, Dream literally texts me that he's scared George is going to judge how he eats. Your kidding right? 

“I don’t think he cares” 

“There's a chance” 

“Shut up and eat your food”

George is eating his chicken tenders just fine, quietly, but unbothered. I'm leaving them here, I'm going to pretend to go to the bathroom. Once I'm hiding from them I text dream to make a move, even just start talking to George, have a fun conversation and make him laugh. 

“Are you talking”

“No”

“I'm not coming back until you start talking”

“You're kidding”

“No i'll stay here until you at least talk as friends”

“Ok bye”

The way I said friends seemed to hurt Dream, he just stopped talking to me after. As I walk back I hear dream wheezing and George laughing, I head back to the bathroom to give them more time. Five minutes later I walked back and my excuse was that there was a long line to the bathroom. 

“We are done with our food, are you done?”

I’m really happy Dream ate, he looked like he was about to throw up before I left.

“Yeah I’m all set”

We walked to the car and Dream still didn’t hold his hand. It’s a good thing that the parking lot was big because I had time to text dream. 

I texted him:

“Don’t look now but George is looking at your lips, hold his hand”

“You sure, maybe he is just looking for the car”

“You know how short he is, yeah he is looking up for the car, now hold his hand”

“My hands are sweaty”

“And?”

“Fine chill”

Dream shuts off his phone and looks the most scared I've ever seen him, he glances at me, his confidence completely drained. I can’t stand him right now 

“Hold his hand or i will you bitch”

“Okay okay”

He shuts off his phone once more and looks at George and then looks at me, signaling at me to leave, so I say I forgot my wallet. But I might have been watching them as I go back into the restaurant. I look out the window and their hands are locked into each other, the way George is holding his hand so tightly I think Dream would be in pain. I think George was looking forward to this moment. I go up to the register.

“I'd like two milkshakes”

One for me, one for Dream and George.


	5. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George admits to himself and Sapnap about his feeling for dream after Sapnap gices him a pep talk

I headed back to the car. And I saw Dream and George were inside. I opened the car door and they were laughing.

“Hey Sapnap” They said.

“Hey guys sorry I was so long I got us milk shakes” I said excitedly. 

“OOO what flavors” George expressed.

“Chocolate and vanilla, I like both so you guys have to agree on one”

“Why do we have to agree” Dream asked

“Oh I forgot to tell you, you guys have to share one” I mentioned.

George is red again, like always.

“Don’t worry I got two straws, so what flavor?” I said to make them feel safe about it

“Um, I'm down for both” George offered.

“I don’t really like chocolate” Dream replied 

I pass him the vanilla milkshake and one straw, then toss George the other, he doesn't catch it of course. I can tell Dream is nervous about sharing a milkshake.

Dream didn’t drink any of it, he says he just wanted to keep his eyes on the road but we all know that’s a lie, he did want to keep his eyes off of George, because once they landed on him, he couldn’t take them off. 

We finally arrived at his house, the only thing keeping me occupied was playing imessage games with karl. He sucked at 8 ball. When Dream opened his door my bags were still sitting at the kitchen where patches was asleep on top of them. 

“Where are we sleeping” I asked hoping we would all just sleep on the couch as if we were kids at a sleepover

“I’ll show you the rooms, but uh there is only one guest room”

“I call it!” This is dreams chance for alone time with george 

“I guess I get the couch” george replied

“Sorry” I mumbled 

Are you kidding George, take a hint. I couldn't care less if I had to sleep in the same bed as I dream, like homies cuddle. George clearly felt something towards dream or he would be completely unbothered around dream like I am. I can't even move my bags, patches still sound asleep on my bags. It’s only six pm so I wonder what we should do to fill the time. So I text dream.

“Do you have any board games”

“Yeah, how do you like life?”

“Sure I can’t stand the silence anymore”

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to George. It's a good thing I'm not in this whole crush thing because I just wanted to hang out with my friends, whether they are dating or not. He starts talking about jet lag and decides he needs to stay hydrated so he opens the fridge, trying to prove that he is comfortable and at home but we all know he isn't. He grabs water, As soon as he sat down life was set up. Everyone got their pawn and started playing. It felt like we were playing Minecraft again, dream doing everything in his power to sabotage George, George yelling at Dream to “STOP IT” and me just laughing my ass off. Just like the old times, carefree. It is now 10pm so we all decide to get ready for bed. Dream decided to be a “gentleman” because he let me and George use the only two showers first. 

I finally finished my shower while George was already out. He was laying down on the couch. I went and sat on the other couch across from him. 

“Why do you keep pushing away all the opportunities.” I questioned

“Huh” George replied.

“It’s kinda obvious that you have a thing for Dream. Have you two not noticed each other staring at each other ”

“You noticed”

“How could I not, you couldn’t stop, and you tried so hard to be secretive, its funny”

“It’s not funny”

“Yeah it is, it’s also funny that Dream couldn’t stop looking at you but he already knows what you look like. Sometimes he plays minecraft split screen if you do a face cam while streaming.”

“Wait really?” George said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah, you think I didn’t wonder why you wanted alone time with Dream lately?”

Dream got out of the shower, running his hands through his hair. George looked eager to do the same. I sat on the same couch as him, being that the awkward block finally passed and showed him the texts dream sent to me. Dreams going to kill me, but he is clueless as he walks up the stairs to his room. George is still in shock as he watches Dream walks all the way up the stairs, George looks sad to not see his face. How is George ever going to go back to his own house.

George looks in shock and starts to look vulnerable as he quickly asks me to go to my room, I’ll let George plot but this doesn't sound so good. I follow his orders silently as I call George and tell him i'll mute myself but I want to know what is about to happen

“After all, I am your wingman” I say

“Okay but if you unmute or laugh at me, your dead”

George walks up the stairs and opens dreams door 

“I’m scared out there”

Wow nice one “gogy” “i'm scared” that's all you got?

I would burst out laughing but dream sounds concerned for George and offers to sleep on the couch next to him. I listen closely to try to hear their footsteps in the hallway. They are on the stairs now, I open my door and peek out from behind them and I kid you not they are holding hands, without me. Now I’m useless, it was kind of fun to mentor them into dating. Once they are too far down the stairs so I can’t see them, I only have their voices on their phone to rely on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give us feedback because we want to improve the most we can


	6. more than a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the phone things escalate.

I think George forgot I was on the phone, I actually forgot I was on the phone for a while. There wasn’t very much talking for a while. I peeked out my door cause I was confused about what was happening. And sure enough they were cuddling.. They finally started talking after a while. 

“Don’t be mad at Sapnap but show me the texts.”

“He did what”

I almost fell out of the bed when I heard that. I could tell the mixed emotions that were going off in Dreams head. Anger. Fear. Relief. I figured he was angry that I had shown the texts. Nervous at what George would think of it. And relief that he wouldn’t have to confess himself.

“Dream?”

Dream was definitely panicking, His mind was in a different place. Think about all of the negative possibilities. Thinking about it is endless.

“Dream?”

Was he gonna respond…

“Clay…”

“Oh sorry.. I’m so sorry you had to, I mean I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortabl-”

The phone goes silent. I look out my door. Were they I looked a bit closer. K-kissing! I am so proud of them ahhh. Tears of happiness.

“G-george”

“omg that wasn’t what you expected was it I just felt so confident.”

“George it’s ok.”

“Clay it’s 3 am”

“Wait really, didn’t we come down here at 1 am”

“I think so.”

“I don't know about you but i’m tired”

“Good night clay” 

“Good night George”

That was the last thing I heard for a while. I ended the call. I then noticed the 7 messages from Karl. I told him about me being a wingman for the both of them. I didn’t realize that he was still texting me. The texts read

“Wait really”  
“Do you think George likes him back”   
“Sapnap?”  
“Hello”  
“Anything happening?”  
“Check tik tok I sent you a video haha”  
“Alright i’m gonna go to bed text you tomorrow sapnap :)”

After reading the texts I replied with.

“Sorry it’s been a long night i’ll tell you tomorrow, goodnight Karl! :)”

I was so tired that I instantly fell asleep after closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes it was 8 am. I checked my phone. Karl had texted. He liked getting up early. 

“Good morning nick :)”

“Morning :)”

I got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes for the day. I picked out a hoodie and some sweats. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. As I opened the door and walked down the stairs. I noticed that Dream and George were cuddling again. I quickly ran down the stairs as quiet as I could. I walked over to them and sat right on the couch in front of them. It didn’t take them long to wake up. George opened his eyes. It took him a while to realize I was sitting there. By the time he realized Dream opened his eyes

“Well good morning love birds.”

I think they just realized I was sitting right there and this wasn’t a dream. George fell off the couch. We all laughed. 

I got a text from karl 

“So how’s the vlog going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will be posting a new chapter tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team had forgotten to vlog.

Shit, we forgot to vlog. I pull Dream aside to let him know the issue on hand

“Okay I can explain dude I know it looks weird but chill” Dream starts confessing

“Look I don't care that you and george were cuddling chill out, the only problem we have is that we forgot to vlog” 

“Ok, we have two more nights at my house it's fine”

“Have fun vlogging your relationship, we should go to somewhere fun and vlog there”

“Okay I have a couple ideas, first of all we should like eat breakfast and then we should all go to a fair and then make gingerbread houses, we can spend the next day doing whatever we want.”

“Sounds good”

I fill George in as he takes his vlog camera out of his bag and we head to IHOP for breakfast. As we eat, Dream keeps making faces at George that make him laugh, other than that it's complete silence. I try to eat as fast as we can to get out of there. Once we were done eating I checked the time, it was only ten minutes but it felt like forever.

Now we are at the fair and George takes out his camera, he hands it to me because his hands are occupied, interlocked with Dreams’. I gladly take the camera and suggest to go on the ferris wheel and they both agree so we walk over. The guy standing at the entrance reminds us that there is only two people a seat. Dream and George look at each other clearly asking each other how to tell me that they want to ride together with their eyes. 

“You two can ride together, might need more cuddling time”

“Stop it”

“Okay okay” I say as we board the wheel.

I text Karl reminding him about the Mr Beast video where they had to go on a ferris wheel 1000 times, and that he didn't even get to participate. After that I look out when we are at the top point of the wheel, the air feels so clean, that I wish I could get it on camera I think as I'm holding the vlog camera. I take it out to show the viewer the amazing view of the top of the ferris wheel.

“Okay so we are on a ferris wheel right now, I’m all alone because Dream and George got to go on a seat together without me, they are right across from me” I narrate as I lower down to the middle and point the camera at them. I was right, they did need more cuddling time because Dream’s arm was around George and George was resting his head on Dreams shoulder as they both look at dreams phone, held horizontally as what looks like Dream was playing pocket edition struggled to play with one arm, but there was clearly nothing stopping him from moving his arm from around Georges shoulder

“Holy, oh uh it looks like Dream is playing pocket edition. George looks awfully comfortable so there's no way I am getting off any time soon” I said trying to make it seem like nothing. I pointed the camera at my phone where me and Karl were playing game pigeon again. So I text him asking if he wants to be in the vlog

“Of course”

I could barely read his text before he started facetiming me, so I answered it on the first ring.

“Hi vlog”

“Karl you want to see something”

“Sure” He says as I pointed my phone camera to Dream and George

“What the honk”

“They are in love” I mock

“When we meet up we have to go on a ferris wheel”

“Of course, Karl”

“So what’s the plan for the vlog”

“We are making gingerbread houses after this”

“Cool, you should draw me as one of the gingerbread man”

“Will do”

“I’ll leave you to it”

“Okay have fun karl”

“Bye Sapnap”

That conversation was choppy as hell but it's probably because he was in shock, don’t get me wrong, when I first saw them I almost dropped Georges camera. Five more games of eight ball on iMessages with Karl later they finally decided they were ready to get off, I guess Dream finally died in his minecraft world.

Once we were off they once again were holding hands but this time their fingers interlocked every other way, before they just held hands with their entire hand holding the other. (the down facing palm way) We decide to go on one more ride before trying some circus food. The circus food was great. I had a corn dog. Dream had a burger. And George had chicken nuggets. After eating we headed over to the gingerbread station, the fairgrounds were bright and fare. You could see rides as tall as 60 feet. Swinging back and forth. The ground was hard but cushioning. I could see the gingerbread sign from 10 stands away. We finally made it to the stand and I found a seat. The seat was hard and cold. The smell of the fresh gingerbread was refreshing. I pulled out the vlog camera and started showing all the cut out gingerbread pieces. The line of candy was insane, I think they had just about every candy I had ever seen. I struggled to keep my pieces from falling but I finally got it to stick. My gingerbread house was perfect. I showed the vlog and sent a picture of it onto twitter. “Look how perfect my gingerbread house is” 

Karl replied “I don't see a gingerbread karl”

I replied “haven’t made it yet”

I continued to work on my gingerbread family. I took a gingerbread man and created karls Minecraft skin on the gingerbread man with frosting. I looked over to Dream and George. George had a big green and red house, Dream was wheezing because George couldn’t tell which color was which so the house was a random pattern. Dream’s gingerbread house was very color coordinated. Since Dream could actually see the colors George forced him to make all three of us as gingerbread cookies. Not gonna lie Dream was really good at decorating the cookies. Soon we had a gingerbread dream team. We took a picture and Dream posted it to his twitter. It was about 5 pm and it was getting dark, so we decided to head back. George was tired anyways. After 20 minutes we got home, I decided to plug the camera into the tv to show Dream and George the footage. After 15 minutes of watching the footage. George was arguing with Dream about showing the ferris wheel footage. George was worried about what the comments would say.

“Dream my mother watches all of my youtube videos!”

“So it doesn’t matter”

“Dream think about all of the comments”

“Why does it matter what others think”

“Because

“George we don’t have much footage and plus the fans would go crazy”

“Exactly, The fans would go crazy I don't know if i’d be comfortable with posting this right now.”

“What your not comfortable with being seen with me”

“ No Dream i’m just th-”

“That’s not what it seemed like last night..”

I do not know where to start with describing the look on George’s face. It was so hard to describe. 

“Is it so hard to understand that I'm scared clay.”

“George… it’s ok to be scared as long as we do this together.”

“You know what, fine let’s put the footage in.”

AHHH WE ARE PUTTING THE FOOTAGE IN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry We posted this so late


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trip is starting to end. They need to leave. But they don't want to!

I edited the video. And so we published it as well as a tweet about it. The visit has come to an end. Dream and George would be separated once again. For I would only be a couple states away. We had packed our bags. It was set we would leave at 7pm. At the start I was dreading this trip but now I don't want to leave. George looked crushed packing his stuff. 

He had to go though he couldn't just drop everything and stay.

“I can’t believe that the trip is already over,” Dream said with a sigh.

“Yeah we are gonna miss you” I said “especially you george”

I was surprised he didn't scoff, he just looked at me. I could tell he didn't want to leave. He would feel the same if he had visited karl. It's shocking how a game can bring people together. It’s not like we can all move by each other. We all have connections where we live and would miss everyone.

We all looked at the comment on youtube.

Dreamstanforlife2 “OMG DREAMNOTFOUND IN REAL LIFE”

Cutiegamer5 “AWWWWW”

Davedoes “Not gay but dreams hotttt”

As soon as I read the last one I laughed the hardest. I laughed this whole trip. Who would want to leave at this point. A lot of the comments were about dream and george. A good amount were about me and karl. People wanted us to all make a minecraft youtube house and live together. 

Sadly we all have lives where we live. People we couldn't pass up like family. Most of us had jobs. Though I wanted to drop everything it wasn’t an option though. I couldn’t get myself to continue packing. I didn't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short I didn't have any Inspiration for this chapter!


	9. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

It was a perfect day to leave because it was not pounding rain, it fits the how we are all feeling. I finished packing my bags easily because I always washed my clothes after I wore them and put them in my suitcase. George on the other hand was an emotional and physical wreck. George's suitcase was still empty and he was clearly about to cry, yeah he liked to be babied but this time you could tell he was holding back his tears, not trying to break down. I went over to go help him pack his bags since it looks like his emotions were almost too much for him let alone having to get his luggage packed. 

George tried helping me pack his bags but I didn’t let him, he isn’t about to crumble on me right now. 

Instead of just thanking me like a normal person he decides to start crying, and instead of being awkward about it like I think I'd do, I easily hand George over to Dream, knowing that that is what he is longing and scared about. 

Dream simply hugs George as he sees Georges crying face, nobody has ever seen George cry before but here we are, as I back away, I can't bear to see my friends like this.

Thirty minutes later George enters the guest room where I escaped from his crying . He explains that he wants to leave early because he doesn’t want it to keep dragging along. I want to accept him but i don't want him to leave. 

It was time for George to leave now

Dream drove us to the airport and we all were silent, we were ten minutes into the car ride and driving on a shortcut in the back roads surrounded by trees, the storm was pounding lightning as rain drops powerfully hit the windows. 

A noise violently flooded my ears as I realised the thunder was only getting louder. 

“Guys maybe we should head ba-”

Lightning struck the tree about two feet in front of the car as it falls down, getting in the way of the road. If that wasn’t bad enough, the tree was struck on fire. 

“Holy” George squealed

The fire started spreading.

It raced along the trees starting slowly and accelerating to about 70mph speed, the trees around us were all burning and time felt like it was gone, stopped. The outside of the car was already blurry from the storm but now it is getting worse because of smoke. My biggest fear is drowning but not like this, I meant lost at sea, not drowning in smoke. Dream didn’t hesitate to turn around racing along the trees and before I could have a full blown panic attack, he had the car at the same speed as the fire spread among the trees and I could breathe again, after I realized I was holding my breath. It looked like we were in an action movie, the car perfectly lined up with the spread.

The concentrated smoke thinned out into oxygen and we were out of the backroads. It happened way too fast as Dream got far enough away to stop as I called the fire department. Everything was fine, we were fine. George was the most pale ive ever seen, yeah he doesn't go out a lot but now he was pale. We all didn’t know what to say until I hung up the fire department.

“That was kind of cool” I just want to talk

“You didn’t have to drive, you were holding your breath” Dream said 

“Sorry, I’m just trying to make conversation”

“Well what do we do?” George quietly asks

“We should head back home, unless you guys want to drive, I’m not driving anymore today.”

“I’m not” I say loudly so everyone hears me, there is no way I am driving

“Me neither” George is still quiet, and pale, he is stunned

“Alright i'll drive home” Dream states, as he turns the car around

Once we were at home Dream whispers to George, he is red and subtle, he is planning something. George nods and walks over to me. Shit shit shit. George simply asks me the biggest question of my life.

“Wanna just live here?”

WHAT?

“Huh?” Surely I didn’t hear him right

“I mean me and Dream decided that the tree seemed like fate, like mother nature telling us to stay” 

“Are you staying here George?”

“Yeah, so will you?”

“Let me think, five minutes?”

“Deal”

WHAT THE HELL DID GEORGE JUST ASK ME? HOW DO I FIGURE THIS OUT, MY WHOLE FAMILY LIVES IN TEXAS. Okok Nick just breathe, breathe. I need to call my mom and talk it out with her.

“Mom I need your help”

“Sure, anything”

“Should I move in with Dream”

“Whoa there, I mean Florida isn't super far, would you be willing to drive over and still talk to me?”

“Of course”

“Then whatever you think is best for you”

“Thank you, love you mom”

“Love you too Nick”

I'm moving in with Dream.

I open my door to find George and Dreams ears pressed up against the door, eavesdropping. 

“Hello?”

“Oh, uhh hey Pand-I mean Sapnap, whats up?” Dream nervously says

“You know, you heard my whole conversation”

“Soo? Are you moving in?”

“No sorry” I lie

“Oh I uh, ok” Dream looks like he is about to cry, it's not that big of a deal

“I’m kidding, why wouldn’t I?”

Dream face lights up as he puts his arm around George because he runs in to hug me and makes sure George is participating. George is once again buried in my chest and Dream is tightly holding all of us together, finally at peace. But there's one more thing. I text Dream. 

“Kiss him”

Before he replies to my text fighting me telling me it's not the right time, he does it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfic so don't be too harsh, we will keep updating the stories as quickly as possible


End file.
